One Stormy night
by Rayne0722
Summary: Inuyasha is human and goes to Kagome's times where his temptations get the better of him.


A/n hey all! Okay for one this is not my first Inuyasha fanfic actually it's my third my other two were written entirely for a former friend, but lets not get into that. Anyways my favorite couple always has been, and always will be Kagome and Inuyahsa. So that's what this ficcy is about. This is my first time writing for that couple, so I hope I don't fuck up to bad. Plus this story is mainly for one of my bestest buddies Sheba. Well on with the story and don't forget to review! Yeah it's the little purple button at the bottom of your screen.

**Chapter 1**

Kagome opened her eyes to the sound of the door creaking open. She looked just in time to see a flash of red go through the door. She sat up in bed and looked around at her room. She and Inuyahsa had come back here because it was one of his human nights. She was always worried when he was in his human from because he couldn't fight all that well and she always worried that a demon would come and Inuyasha being his pompous self wouldn't allow her to deal with it on her own. When they had gotten here, her house was empty, she later found out that her mother and brother had gone out of town with their grandfather. She was in the house, alone with Inuyasha. Standing up she pulled her t-shirt down a little trying to hide her bare legs.

_Where could he be going? _

Kagome crossed the room to the door and slightly opened it. Peeking outside she saw nothing but darkness.

"Inuyasha?" She said quietly.

The dark hall was eerily quiet; she always did hate empty houses at night. Stepping out into the hallway, her heart began to pound. She continued to walk pushing aside the temptation to go crawl back in her warm bed. When she came to the stairs, she paused as she watched Inuyasha walk outside. She looked out the window and watched as lighting lit the area for a fraction of a second. She could hear the rain pouring down and she wished that Inuyahsa hadn't gone outside.

_What's wrong with him? Has he lost his mind, honestly going out in a storm like this!_

Kagome mustered up all her courage as she walked to the front door and opened it. The wind took her by surprise at first and caused her to step back before exiting the house completely. Kagome looked around for red, but saw nothing. She looked to the tree, and saw how the wind blew it so hard it seemed as if the branches would just break off losing the battle aginst the storm. She held herself as she shuddered.

_It's so cold! _

Kagome clenched her teeth as she marched on barefoot and half naked trying to find Inuyasha. She didn't know why she felt she had to follow him, but she felt if she didn't something bad might happen. She was worried that something might be terrible wrong, what else would make a perfectly sane person go out in such weather? Kagome looked up to the sky, it was so dark without the moon to light her way.

"Ouch!" Kagome shouted into the air as she stubbed her toe on a rock.

She knew she was bleeding, but she didn't care the only thing on her mind was him; she had to get to him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called into the night, but there was no answer.

Inuyasha turned as he heard her voice call out for him. He didn't want her to find him. He needed to be away from her before he did something that would make her run away from him forever. He was always more tempted to do things to her when he was human, he was always weaker in more ways then one.

_Go away, Kagome please just go back to bed. _

He was in the well house. Out of the storm and away from her or so he thought he would be. He almost went to far in the house; he had to get away from her. She was so beautiful when she slept and the noises she made when she was dreaming made him a little more then excited. He was a man he felt those things too, he just didn't act on them not like the sick monk.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" He heard her cry out again.

He didn't answer; instead, he went to the furthest corner and watched as she entered the well house. He watched as she lit the lantern and as it illuminated her. She was soaked from head to toe. Her t-shirt was slightly see-through and she wasn't wearing much under it. He swallowed hard as she came closer to him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing out here? It's cold, and wet. Come back inside. I can make us something warm to drink." Kagome said with a smile.

"Go away Kagome, please just go inside."

She set the lantern down on the edge of the well and walked closer. His heartbeat raced with every step she took towards him.

"What's wrong? Kagome asked him reaching out her hand.

_She looks so tempting; she looks so good right now. I just want to. No! I can't do something like that to her, not to Kagome…_

Kagome grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her. She smiled as she grabbed the light with the other one and blew it out. She began to walk back to the house with his wrist still in her hand. He grudgingly followed. When back inside she sat him down on the couch and smiled.

"You soaked…" She said.

Inuyasha shrugged. If he acted normal and just didn't think about all the things he wished he could do, maybe he could get through this.

"So what, I'll dry." Inuyahsa said in his regular cocky voice.

"No, you need to get out of those cloths, but I don't think I have anything that will fit you." Kagome replied.

She put her finger to her mouth as she thought. Then began to bite on her lower lip.

"If you want I can give you some blankets while I put your cloths in the dryer…"

"You mean you want me to get undressed and cover up in your blankets." Inuyasha said mockingly.

"Well, you make it sound perverted." Kagome said as she blushed.

_This isn't helping…I wish she would just go away._

"It's okay Kagome, you need to change more then I do anyways." Inuyasha replied and watched as she looked down at herself and blushed again causing her already pink cheeks to turn red.

She didn't even reply but instead took off down the hall to change as the hanyou had suggested. She quickly rummaged through her pajamas, but the only thing she had clean were her silk ones. She shrugged and put the short and tank top set on.

_It's not like he is interested in seeing me like this anyways. He probably won't even look at me, at least not in that way. _

Kagome walked into her bathroom and grabbed a towel for her hair. She started to dry it as best she could when the power blew.

"Oh no, you've got to be kidding me!" Kagome cried.

Kagome went back to her room and found her candle. She lit it and went back downstairs. Inuyasha was still sitting on the couch and he looked in her direction as she walked towards him.

"Power outage, no big deal but we'll be using candles for the rest of the night." Kagome said to him before he even asked.

Inuyasha nodded but remained silent. Kagome walked to him and set the candle down. She kneeled on the floor in front of him so that she would have to look up at him and frowned.

"At least let take off the shirt and let me hang it up, it will dry over night."

Inuyasha again stayed silent. He watched as she moved her hands and began to remove his shirt. His whole body trembled. She removed the robe of the fire-rat and then she removed the rest of his shirt until her hands were on his bear chest. She took the towel from her hair and began to dry him off the best she could. Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said almost growling.

She stopped suddenly and looked up to his face. He opened his eyes and she saw a hunger there. She stood up fast and dropped the towel.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…Inuyasha…" She just kept scrambling for word unsure of what to say to him.

_I'm turning him on! _

Kagome brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. Inuyasha stood up and looked at her. He smiled as he grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. Kagome stopped laughing, but instead she looked up at Inuyasha with alarm, as well as anticipation. She knew what he meant to do, and for some reason she didn't want to stop him. He got to his knees next to her and ran his hands along her body. He grabbed her by her shoulders and brought her lips to his in a forceful kiss. Kagome let out a small moan as he continued to kiss her. She wanted this for so long. When he let go, he laid her back down on the floor and moved his hands to her hips. He ran his fingers down her sides, along her curves causing her to move suddenly. He ripped at her clothing watching as the came off with such ease. Inuyasha looked down at the girl with more want and need then he ever looked at anyone else in his existence and he knew she was his, and always would be.

"Inuyasha, I've never…well you know." Kagome said before he even started.

"Neither have I." He replied.

"You mean not even with…"

Inuyasha shook his head no. He never was with anyone like this because the person he chooses to be with would become his mate. He believed there should only be one, and he choose Kagome. He entered her slowly afraid he might hurt her, and soon they were together in more ways then one.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to the sun coming in through the window. He was back to his old self, and was happy for that. He tried to sit up but was held back by the weight of a person on his chest. He looked down to find Kagome sleeping peacefully in his arms.

_What the heck…did that actually happen? _

He looked around to find their cloths strewn about the floor, and sighed deeply. He had thought it was just another one of his many fantasies but it actually happened he actually did "it" with Kagome. He didn't know whether to be happy or not about it. He just didn't want Kagome to get hurt, and now he knew it couldn't be helped. She moved and it allowed him to get up and dress. When she finally awoke, he was sitting on the floor next to her fully clothed and ready to leave.

"Come on Kagome, get dressed and let's go we still have shards to get." Inuyasha said to her.

Kagome looked at him with pain in her eyes and nodded as she went to dress in her room.

_He's acting like nothing happened! How could he? _

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed now fully clothed and started crying. Inuyasha could smell her tears from downstairs and went up to see what was wrong.

"What are you crying about now wench?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him and cried harder.

"How could you be so mean?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean."

"What do I mean, you act as if nothing happened between us. You took my virginity! That's one thing a girl holds onto tightly until she finds the right person and I thought that you were, I mean…oh forget it." Kagome said.

Inuyasha's heart sunk, she considered him the right person for her. She gave him the most precious thing a girl could ever give to a guy and he was just going to ignore it. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Your right, I'm sorry." He said.

"What?" Kagome asked him still in his embrace.

"You gave me something that you can never give back, you choose me out of all the other guys in the world. You're my mate now, and I should have shown you more respect." Inuyasha replied and kissed her again.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said when she pulled away.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, it took you this long to figure that out?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome laughed and nodded.

"You really are dumb sometimes."

A/n okay well that's that! Anyways I don't know if I should continue or not, if I do I have no idea what will happen. Well it's up to all you people out there so if you want me to continue tell me, or if you think I should leave it where it is tell me that. Either way send a review, because you don't want me to sick my army of flaming demon squirrels after you do you?


End file.
